Lo que no ves
by Simerat
Summary: Nunca has pensado en lo que sería empezar de nuevo? Tras una guerra, vidas perdidas y un pasado triste, en Hogwarts sigue habiendo segundas oportunidades. Algunos las aprovecharán, otros no. Amores, discusiones, odio y venganza.
1. Chapter 1

_Siento muchísmo por los que empezasteis a leer esta historia, yo tenía pensado seguirla, pero perdí las contraseñas del correo y de la página y no podía meterme, ahora que por fin he encontrado las contraseñas y he entrado, he visto los reviews y me gustaría dar las gracias a todos, aunque sea un poco tarde. He editado el primer capítulo porque no me gusta nada cómo lo planteé, y en cuanto termine de editar el segundo lo pondré también, espero que os guste, un besito_

_Simerat._

_Por cierto, todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R excepto alguno que me inventaré yo._

Capítulo 1.

Hermione atravesó la puerta de su casa con expresión seria, aquella sería la última vez que saldría de allí con destino a Hogwarts, al menos como estudiante. Con un hechizo hizo que sus baúles levitaran tras ella, por lo menos ahora podía usar magia sin que el Ministerio armara un escándalo, era mayor de edad y llevaría sus cosas como quisiera. Sonrió levemente dándose cuenta de lo tonto de sus pensamientos, pero rápidamente su sonrisa desapareció al recordar lo que empezar ese curso significaba: que después de haber sufrido una guerra, haber perseguido el alma de Voldemort durante varios meses, haber ganado la batalla final y haber hecho recuento de víctimas para darse cuente de que había perdido a muchos amigos, gente inocente, niños y profesores, debía recuperar el año perdido. Siempre que pensaba en ello se indignaba y se entristecía a partes iguales, porque además sentía lástima por los mortífagos –aparte de odio hacia la mayoría, claro está- porque no habían sido capaces de ver cuánto se estaban equivocando, habían matado a gente que no lo merecía por el simple hecho de si sus padres eran magos o no y, además, lo más ridículo de todo era que a la persona a la que seguía, el supuesto defensor de la pureza de sangre, ¡era un mestizo!

Decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto al ver un taxi aparecer por la esquina de su calle, bajó los baúles de nuevo al suelo y esperó pacientemente a que llegara hasta ella. El taxista, un chico joven moreno de veintipocos años la observó con interés antes de salir y ofrecerle la mano.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Mike –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Hermione, encantada –contestó estrechándosela.

-Espera, que te subo los baúles, ¿te vas de viaje? –preguntó curioso- por cierto, ¿a dónde te tenía que llevar?

-Sí, me voy a casa de unos amigos, necesito ir a la estación de King's Cross.

-Perfecto, pero te aviso que a esta hora habrá bastante tráfico.

En efecto, las calles estaban bastante llenas, alrededor de la estación estaba todo lleno de magos, brujas y muggles emocionados, cuando por fin consiguieron llegar, Hermione se despidió educadamente y entró llevando sus cosas en un carro que encontró en la entrada. De camino al andén 9 y ¾ no reconoció a nadie, y como no quería que nadie la reconociera no perdió mucho tiempo en entrar. Después de la guerra, Harry, Ron y ella se habían convertido en una especie de héroes para la comunidad mágica, los primeros meses le resultaba imposible ir a cualquier parte con ellos, miles de fotógrafos, periodistas y también curiosos y cotillas se les acercaban preguntando detalles morbosos de la batalla, también preguntaban por su vida personal y allí donde iba la gente se la quedaba mirando como esperando a que aparecieran los mortífagos y ella los pulverizase con un simple gesto de mano. Ahora las cosas estaban algo más calmadas, pero de vez en cuando aparecía algún periodista molestando, y notaba flashes de cámaras cuando iba con algún chico a alguna parte, y algo que no pensaba que fuera a terminar nunca era toda la gente que se le acercaba, aunque fuera para presumir de haber tenido el privilegio de hablar con ella, algo totalmente fuera de lugar, ella lo único que había hecho había sido acompañar a su mejor amigo, había arriesgado su vida de la misma manera que cualquiera de los alumnos de Hogwarts, aurores y también miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Aunque a ellos también les tenían bastante fritos con la historia. Kingsley había sido nombrado Primer Ministro y había tomado rápidas medidas para capturar a todos los mortífagos y que se realizasen todos los juicios correspondientes, había puesto orden en el Ministerio y todo andaba mucho mejor, y, además, había dado entregado premios –en forma de galones- a las personas que más trabajaron contra Voldemort. La mayoría, profesores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix, lo que ayudó muchísimo a los Weasley ya que no podían negarse a lo que les dijera el Primer Ministro, y como realmente fueron más de siete personas de su familia quienes participaron, habían llegado a un punto en el que dudaban que alguna vez fueran a tener dificultades, habían reconstruido la Madriguera añadiendo habitaciones, muebles y dando una capa de pintura y la casa había conseguido un gran esplendor.

Iba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando, al atravesar la barrera mágica para llegar al andén 9 y ¾, una figura bastante alta chocó con ella con fuerza, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo. Hermione se apresuró a disculparse, pero las palabras se le quedaron atravesadas en la garganta al ver unos ojos grises que la miraban sorprendidos, para luego pasar a una mirada de indiferencia. Antes de que consiguiera ponerse en pie, vio como dos figuras masculinas que después reconoció como Harry y Ron saltaban encima de Malfoy. Hermione se colapsó durante unos segundos al verle, no le había visto desde la batalla de Hogwarts, donde se dio cuenta de que Malfoy no era una mala persona, le seguía guardando rencor por no haberla ayudado cuando la loca de Bellatrix la torturó en sus narices, pero le agradecía no haberlos delatado, también sabía que su madre mintió al Lord para ayudar a Harry, y después Malfoy se puede decir que durante la batalla se cambió de bando aunque en el último momento huyera con su familia. De repente volvió a la realidad y llegaron a sus oídos los gritos de Ron, Harry y Malfoy que estaban montando un espectáculo en mitad del andén, donde todo el mundo les miraba incrédulos, el niño que vivió y su inseparable compañero encima de un exmortífago desertor, los tres discutiendo y amenazando con sacar las varitas por un torpe accidente con la hija de muggles amiga de Potter.

-¡Imbécil! ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios hacías encima de ella! –exclamó Ron tan rojo como su cabello.

-Malfoy, ¿acaso quieres acompañar a tu padre unos cuantos años en Azkabán? Porque si es así no tienes más que pedirlo –siseó Harry mirándole con odio.

Hermione viendo que Malfoy les miraba con los ojos oscurecidos de odio y se llevaba la mano a su bolsillo camino de su varita, decidió intervenir con un hechizo para separarles.

-Chicos, solo fue un accidente, nada más, haced el favor de tranquilizaros –interrumpió molesta.

-Granger, no necesito que me defiendas, sé hacerlo solo –replicó Malfoy con desdén- además, no sé que dicen de mi padre el huérfano y el hijo del pobretón.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Hermione vio a Ron inclinándose para saltar sobre Malfoy para propinarle un puñetazo, ella se apresuró a sacar la varita otra vez pero alguien fue más rápido y puso un escudo entre ellos.

-Me parece que habéis tenido suficiente –murmuró molesta una voz conocida- ya está bien, Draco, si no tienes nada que hacer aquí fuera sube al tren. Ya. En cuanto a vosotros…

Harry, Ron y Hermione se dieron la vuelta para encararse con Tonks, todo el mundo la dio por muerta después de la batalla, pero luego, no se sabe bien cómo, logró recuperarse, aunque estaba algo extraña, algo que todos atribuían a la muerte de Lupin. Hermione sonrió olvidando el incidente anterior y se lanzó a sus brazos, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla y se alegraba de que pareciese más o menos normal otra vez, Tonks la abrazó y tras separarse les regañó brevemente por el numerito que habían montado con Malfoy delante de todos, pero no le dio más importancia y se volvió a hablar con los señores Weasley.

Harry y Ron sonrieron con mirada culpable a Hermione, pues sabían que ella odiaba la violencia, sobre todo después de todo lo que habían vivido el último año, pero ella fingió no darse cuenta y abrazó a Harry con cariño, luego se volvió hacia Ron con una gran sonrisa.

Desde un compartimento vacío, Draco Malfoy observaba con una mueca al trío dorado, había visto como su prima les regañaba un poco, después, la sabelotodo abrazó a cara rajada y para su asombro, ¡la sabelotodo y la comadreja se besaron! ¡Delante de él! ¡Delante de todo el mundo! ¡Y a nadie le extrañaba! ¿Es que era el único que no se había enterado de que estaban juntos? Aunque realmente tampoco era algo muy extraño, él se había pasado los meses después de la batalla de Hogwarts encerrado en su mansión, después de varios juicios e interrogatorios enviaron a su padre a Azkabán, pero parece ser que alguien intercedió por él y le dejaron el libertad, pero advirtiéndole que tuviera cuidado. Algo parecido había pasado con Blaise y Theo, la madre de Blaise estaba en Azkabán, y el padre de Theo había corrido la misma suerte. La diferencia es que Theo nunca había sido un mortífago en activo, su padre le consideraba demasiado blando, pero Blaise, aunque no le habían encomendado misiones tan peligrosas como a él, no le habían despreciado, él se había dedicado a capturar a las víctimas, a él en cambio, le había tocado torturarles y aguantar cómo Voldemort se apropiaba de su casa y despreciaba continuamente a su familia. Ninguno de los tres había estado nunca de acuerdo con la forma de pensar de sus familias, para ellos la pureza de sangre era una soberana tontería, no en vano Granger siempre había sido la mejor bruja de su curso, reconocía haberse burlado millones de veces de los hijos de muggles, pero era más por diversión que porque lo pensase realmente. Al final, todo eso no le había servido de nada, ya había visto las miradas que todo el mundo le dirigía, miradas de recelo, odio y rencor.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Se le ensombreció la mirada al ver a Pansy aparecer en la puerta. Alzó una ceja mirándola con expectación, esperaba que no fuese otro número e celos o que tratase de restregarse con él. La observó molestó mientras ella se acercaba lentamente contoneándose para acabar sentada en su regazo.

-Draco, cariño, no te he visto durante todos estos meses, ya te echaba de menos –ronroneó.

-Pansy, no sé cuantas veces te lo he dicho ya, tú y yo no somos nada y nunca lo seremos y además, si no me has visto este verano habrá sido por algo, yo no he querido –le espetó fríamente mientras trataba de quitársela de encima –ahora, si no te importa, haz el favor de salir de mi compartimento.

Pansy le miró incrédula unos segundos, después haciendo un ridículo puchero, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarle por las mejillas y, enfadada, salió dando un portazo de allí, no era el único chico del mundo, ella podía tener al que quisiese y Pansy Parkinson no iba a seguir arrastrándose por nadie. Una vez hubo salido, tuvo que agarrarse al marco de la puerta de otro compartimento para no caer al suelo, estaba tan concentrada con su problema con Draco que no se percató de que el tren iba a salir, así que el movimiento la hizo desestabilizarse.

Malfoy ladeó la cabeza mirando fijamente a la puerta. No entendía cómo podía estar tan ciega y no darse cuenta de que hacía más de dos años que ella no le interesaba para nada, como mucho, para pasar un buen rato, pero nada más. Pansy era una chica guapa, de pelo moreno y ojos azules, un cuerpo escultural, pero todo eso dejaba de tener importancia después de una conversación con ella. Era muy irritante, era tonta, celosa y superficial, y por no hablar de que era una verdadera psicópata y una cobarde, ella sí que había seguido al Señor Tenebroso firmemente, apoyando su forma de ver las cosas y creyéndose de verdad toda la basura que decían los mortífagos.

Draco se preguntó por qué solo chicas tontas y superficiales, por muy guapas que fueran, se fijaban en él, volvió a mirar por la ventana pero la comadreja y Granger ya no estaban. Eso era algo que él no podía entender, Weasley no tenía nada especial, un pelo naranja francamente feo, la cara llena de pecas que le hacían parecer un crío y era un bocazas, un bruto y un idiota, y Granger cogía y se enamoraba de él. Sacudió la cabeza incrédulo dándose cuenta que acababa de comparar a las preciosas chicas que conquistaba él con la pesada de Granger, pero aunque no le hiciera gracia lo cierto era que esa irritante chica tenía algo especial, sobre todo ahora, después de tanto tiempo sin verla se daba cuenta de que había cambiado. El nido de árboles que solía tener en la cabeza se había transformado en una cascada de suaves ondas castañas que caía por su espalda, además los vaqueros muggles que había visto que llevaba realzaban sus piernas largas y delgadas, una cintura estrecha y un pecho proporcionado, y su rostro había perdido todo rastro de niñez, se le habían afilado los rasgos, sus labios color cereza y sus grandes ojos castaños rodeados por largas pestañas terminaban el conjunto de una chica muy guapa, pero claro, era Granger, era una pesada, una sabelotodo, una mojigata y una marisabidilla, la eterna niña buena, era una Gryffindor y, ante todo, le caía mal y se habían pasado años y años insultándose. Ah, y ella le había pegado. Una chica. Aunque reconocía que él le debía una disculpa, porque había sido un ególatra malcriado que se había portado siempre mal con ella por competitividad, ella siempre le superaba, por Merlín, si se lo decía hasta su padre. Solo que a su padre lo que le molestaba es que fuera una sangre sucia. Pero no solo por eso, él lo había pasado mal por ella, cuando la veía retorcerse en el suelo de su casa por los crucios de su tía, cuando le grabó la palabra sangre sucia… Cada vez que lo recordaba sentía náuseas; siempre había odiado ver torturas, pero los gritos de Granger se le grabaron en la cabeza, aun cuando terminó seguía escuchándolos, en aquel momento se sintió hervir de impotencia y de ira, pero no podía haber hecho nada y ella tenía que entenderlo, les habrían matado a los dos, independientemente de que hubiera deseado llevársela de allí y de vez en cuando seguía teniendo pesadillas por ese día, tanto por haber visto así a Granger y no haber podido hacer nada como por las torturas de Voldemort a casi todos por incompetentes y haberlos dejado escapar, él se encerró en su cuarto, pero hasta allí llegaban los gritos de los mortífagos. Se estremeció pesando todo eso, además comprendía que ese año sería un apestado, y ni todo su dinero conseguiría que le aceptasen como si nada, durante las últimas semanas había llegado a la conclusión de que debía cambiar, dejaría de ser odioso y un cabrón, y se alegraba de que Blaise hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión aunque bueno, Zabinni no había sido nada desagradable comparado con él. Pero Draco Malfoy pretendía empezar de nuevo, juntarse con Ravenclaws, Slytherins no relacionados con la magia negra y puede que hasta con Gryffindors, no en vano se suponía que esta era su segunda oportunidad.

Varios compartimentos detrás Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna y Ginny conversaban tranquilamente sobre sus veranos, Harry, Ginny y Ron habían pasado todo el verano en la Madriguera ayudando en lo que podían a los aurores, Hermione estuvo con ellos casi todo el verano pero decidió irse a Italia una temporada cerca de sus padres de vacaciones. No pudo estar con ellos debido al _Obliviate_ que les lanzó antes de embarcarse a la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes con Harry, pero comprobó que estaban bien y que todo marchaba perfectamente, había arreglado ciertos asuntos en los que discutía el tema de la herencia de sus padres, había costado bastante ya que tenía que recibir todo lo que le habían escrito el resto de sus familiares y sus padres sin conocer su existencia para no perturbarles, así que todo le fue entregado y sus testamentos modificados. Durante esas semanas había llorado mucho, había sufrido y había tenido innumerables rabietas, ya nunca podría disfrutar del cariño de sus padres ni tendría a nadie a quien acudir que siempre estuviese ahí, ni tendría con quien llevar a sus hijos en un futuro cuando estuviera ocupada. De todas formas había comprado una casita en una cala de la costa italiana, cerca de la cuidad donde vivían sus padres para poder verles de vez en cuando. Neville había estado con su abuela y visitando a sus padres muy a menudo en San Mungo y Luna había vuelto a casa sana y salva con su padre, quien había empezado a proclamar la verdad sobra la guerra mágica en _El Quisquilloso. _

_-_Me alegro muchísimo de que Kingsley haya sido nombrado nuevo Ministro de Magia, estoy segura de que lo hará estupendamente, se lo merece, ha colaborado muchísimo en esta guerra –comentó Ginny.

-Sí, es una suerte que hayan echado ya al inútil del ex Ministro –coincidió Hermione.

-¿Cómo pensáis que va a ser la nueva torre que han construido? Porque a mí no me apetece nada andar conviviendo con esas asquerosas serpientes –exclamó Ron cambiando de tema.

-Supongo que harán un piso para cada casa, sino allí podemos empezar una batalla campal –contestó Harry restándole importancia con un gesto- no creo que vaya a haber mucho problema con eso, lo malo van a ser las clases, no sé si nos juntarán con el otro séptimo.

-Creo que el Ministerio ha cedido a los profesores varios giratiempos para poder impartir todas las clases necesarias para los dos cursos –comentó Hermione.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su conversación, era una mujer con un carrito lleno de golosinas, se levantaron a comprar lo que querían y volvieron a sentarse.

-Ginny, haz el favor, ten más cuidado –pidió Ron al ver que su hermana le había manchado de chocolate la túnica.

-Lo siento, no es culpa mía que siempre estés en medio –respondió ella- Hermione, de verdad, no sé cómo le aguantas, ¿no se supone que eres la bruja más inteligente del colegio? Estoy segura de que puedes encontrar algo mejor…

Hermione se rio mientras se levantaba.

-Anda pesada, acompáñame al baño antes de que acabéis a tortas.

Ginny hizo una mueca, pero le dio un beso a Harry en la mejilla y se levantó para ir tras Hermione. Giró la cabeza a ambos lados del pasillo pero no veía a Hermione por ninguna parte. Suponiendo que ella había ido sola se fue hacia el baño pero unas voces en uno de los compartimentos llamaron su atención.

-… No creo que sea una buena idea, Pansy–decía una voz masculina que identificó como la de Zabinni.

-¿Pero tú eres tonto o qué? ¿Cómo demonios pretendes si no recuperar el poder y el respeto que tenías en Slytherin?–rebatió Parkinson.

-Es que me niego de seguir arriesgando el pellejo por algo que considero una estupidez, tengo cosas mejor que hacer, cosas en las que podrías participar si quisieses, ya sabes Parkinson… -sugirió Zabinni con picardía.

-Blaise por Merlín, no seas guarro, si quieres tirarte a Parkinson idos a un hotel o esperad a estar solos pero aquí no, joder –siseó - que algunos tenemos estómago.

Ginny saltó sobresaltada al sentir una mano en su hombro, era Hermione que la miraba con curiosidad. Ginny le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y la arrastró hasta los baños.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas, que he salido al pasillo y no te veía?

-Pensé que te quedabas con Harry y fui sola al baño. De todas formas, ¿quieres decirme qué hacías con la oreja pegada a la puerta de Zabinni? ¡Si llega a haberte pillado te arranca la cabeza de un mordisco, el muy desgraciado!

-No me hables de ese pervertido, entre guarrada y guarrada he oído que Parkinson pretende hacer algo malo Hermione, malo de verdad, esa chica es una verdadera psicópata.

-No creo que realmente vaya a hacer nada Ginny, Parkinson es tonta, pero no tanto como para hacer nada siendo vigilada por el Ministerio.

-Ya, bueno, seguramente tengas razón, pero por si acaso, ¿te parece que utilicemos todos las monedas que usamos los del ED?

-Claro Ginny, cuéntaselo ahora a Harry y a Ron si quieres para que tengan cuidado.

Salieron del cuarto de baño y cuando llegaron al compartimento, Ginny puso a los demás al corriente de lo que había oído. Pasaron el rato intentando imaginar qué se le pasaría por la cabeza a la loca de Parkinson y mientras lo pensaban alguien preguntó por Malfoy, y Ginny se dio cuenta de que sorprendentemente Malfoy no estaba en ese compartimento porque le había visto dirigirse a otro él solo, ¿sería posible que el Príncipe de Slytherin abandonara a sus antiguos amigos?

-Sinceramente, lo que no entiendo es qué se supone que hacen esos mortífagos en Hogwarts, después de todo, vale que les estuvieran obligando pero tampoco les vi nunca rebelarse. Ahora mismo lo que McGonagall debería hacer sería ponerles a todos de patitas en la calle –comentó Ron.

-Ron, lo que pasa es que está intentando que las cosas se hagan como Dumbledore hubiera querido, dándoles otra oportunidad a todos –contestó Hermione.

-Aún así está claro que algunos no tienen ninguna intención de cambiar –añadió Harry.

Hermione apartó la vista e ignorando a todos se puso a mirar por la ventana. El paisaje era muy verde y se movía a toda velocidad impidiendo distinguir los árboles. Una mano en su pierna la sobresaltó. Ron la miraba fijamente. Hermione se giró para preguntarle qué quería, pero súbitamente Ron acercó su cara a la suya buscando su boca, Hermione se dejó besar hasta que unos carraspeos le recordaron que no estaban solos en el vagón. Ruborizada se excusó diciendo que como prefecta tenía que salir a avisar a los alumnos de los demás compartimentos de que estaban llegando y se pusieran las túnicas. Ginny le guiñó un ojo cuando salía, haciendo que Hermione se sintiera todavía más avergonzada. Durante ese verano en La Madriguera, Ron le había pedido que fuera su novia, algo que llevaba más de dos años y ella aceptó feliz, pero todavía se le hacía raro besar a su mejor amigo, y más aún delante de su familia.

Draco Malfoy miraba distraído por la ventana, iba solo en su vagón porque no había querido sentarse con sus antiguos amigos Slytherins, quienes seguramente estarían planeando algún asesinato o algo así mientras Blaise estaría intentando llevarse a alguna a la cama mientras que alguno le regañaría asqueado. Él era consciente de ser mortífago era lo peor le podría haber ocurrido, si odias a los muggles no les haces caso y se acabó, para él eran mundos diferentes, le intrigaban algunos de sus inventos pero no le gustaban; sobre los sangres sucia no tenía nada que decir, sabía que era tener o no padres muggles no era importante y desde luego, no era una razón para ir matando; por otra parte, no le gustaba matar, ni matar ni torturar. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta le despertaron, sobresaltado, esperó a que se abriese la puerta. Una cabeza castaña se asomó por la puerta.

-Granger, después de hacerme caer encima de ti y haberme defendido así, si ahora empiezas a mirarme de esa manera y a seguirme voy a acabar por pedir una orden de alejamiento, odio que me acosen.

-Bueno, si estuviera en tu posición, después de ver a tantos aurores interrogándome y a tantos familiares de fallecidos gritando en la puerta de mi casa, probablemente yo también los odiaría. Aunque sinceramente, no sé dónde me deja eso a mí, a no ser que consideres acoso a que estés bizco y te caigas encima de mí y que te libre de que te machaquen en medio del andén; las miradas mejor ni comentarlas, ya que intuyo que tienes una imaginación desbordante. Lo que venía a decirte, es que vamos a llegar ya y tienes que ponerte la túnica.

-Lo primero, es que no estoy bizco, lo que pasa es que tú no te fijas por dónde vas y te cruzaste por el medio cuando pasaba yo, lo segundo es que reconoce que tenías miedo de que dejase estéril a tu novio la comadreja y que machacase al imbécil de Potter, y sobre las miradas y mi desbordante imaginación, mira, sabes que he estado con muchas chicas y reconozco los síntomas, asume que estas enamorada, Granger, nadie se reirá de ti, solo una más en la lista de interminables…

-Estúpidas que piensan que un rubio oxigenado con parecido a un hurón puede ser el hombre de su vida, eso sin mencionar que es arrogante, estúpido, antipático y… un asesino, o por lo menos, tan retorcido que no le importa ver como torturan a alguien con quien lleva conviviendo casi a diario durante seis años –interrumpió ella, al principio burlona, luego con rencor.

-Sabes perfectamente que no soy ningún asesino, si hubiera intentado salvarte estaríamos ahora mismo los dos criando malvas en un bonito cementerio –contestó fríamente clavando sus ojos grises en los suyos- eso si después de lo que nos habrían hecho hubieran quedado restos que enterrar.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, se dio la vuelta y antes de cerrarla murmuró:

-Malfoy, la túnica.

Hermione salió del compartimento bastante molesta, ella no había pretendido ponerse a discutir pero Malfoy la sacaba de sus casillas. Además sabía perfectamente que él tenía razón, si la hubiese intentado ayudar probablemente estarían muertos. Sacudiendo la cabeza decidió no pensar más en Malfoy, no lo necesitaba y además no le llevaría a nada. Siguió avisando en los demás compartimentos, saludando a sus amigos y preguntándoles por su verano.


	2. Capítulo 2

Solo en uno de los carruajes tirados por thestrals, Draco Malfoy observaba el gran castillo de Hogwarts en mitad de la noche estrellada. En los carruajes cercanos se escuchaban las risas y conversaciones de otros alumnos con más suerte que él; una vez más, volvió a envidiarles por la simplicidad de sus vidas, algunos de ellos ni siquiera veía a las negras criaturas que les llevaban tirando de los carruajes.

Al fin habían llegado, atravesó la puerta del castillo lo más rápido que pudo y llegó al Gran Comedor. Se paró en seco en la puerta. Había cinco mesas. Una de ellas tenía los cuatro colores –verde, rojo, azul y amarillo- y había gente de todas las casas allí sentadas, todos de su curso. Sintió como se le caía el alma a los pies, ¿cómo se suponía que tenía que reaccionar a eso, sentándose a hacer amigos? Ese simple pensamiento, le pareció tan irónico que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Dios mío, Draco, no me digas que te vas a quedar ahí parado mirando la mesa, ven conmigo –Astoria Greengrass le agarró del brazo y tiró de él hacia un lado de la mesa en el que había varios Slytherins y Ravenclaws, ninguno relacionado con el Señor Tenebroso.

-¿No es este Draco Malfoy? –preguntó una chica Ravenclaw con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, ¿algún problema? –respondió Astoria.

-No, para nada, si le has traído será porque confías en que no es el mismo, ¿no es así? –inquirió Mandy Brocket mirándole a él.

-Espero que sí, intentaré no defraudados –contestó Malfoy seriamente.

-Bueno, de todas formas, no pareces tan gilipollas, además, según _El Profeta_ actuabas bajo presión, ¿no? –preguntó burlón alguien a quien recordaba como Bradley Chambers después de haber jugado al quidditch con él.

Su conversación fue interrumpida al ver a la profesora McGonagall ponerse de pie ante todos los alumnos, solo entonces, se hizo el silencio. La selección de los alumnos de primero fue hecha como todos los años, ella hizo el habitual discurso añadiendo algo que la mayoría sospechaba.

-… Este curso, va a ser otra oportunidad para todos. Los que cometieron errores, están a tiempo de remediarlos, empezar otra vez. Sé que algo que siempre le habría gustado a vuestro antiguo director, habría sido veros a todos juntos, por lo que el último séptimo –los que no cursaron el curso pasado- estaréis todos juntos en una misma torre. En cada piso estarán las diferentes casas y todos podréis estar en cualquiera de las dos salas comunes de la torre. Aprovechad esta experiencia para congeniar con el resto de casas, espero que disfrutéis de este curso, que es el último que pasarán juntos. Antes de que comencéis a comer, me gustaría avisaros de que ante cualquier sospecha de que algún alumno practica artes oscuras, accidentes misteriosos o desaparición, el culpable o sospechoso no será expulsado, sino enviado a Azkabán. Y sin más rodeos, comiencen el banquete.

Inmediatamente en las mesas aparecieron numerosos manjares: estofados, pastas, arroces, verduras, rosbif, chuletas, costillas… toda la comida imaginable. Hermione comía un plato de arroz con verduras mientras observaba a Ron comiendo como un cavernícola. Desgraciadamente tenían que comer con las otras casas y no podía estar con Ginny, pero al menos tenía a Luna.

-Ron, como sigas comiendo así luego te va a doler la tripa –advirtió Harry al ver a su amigo comerse su quinto plato de costillas- y aun no hemos llegado a los postres.

-¡Pero fi aun no eftoy nafa lleno! –respondió con la boca llena.

-Ron, al menos intenta comer como las personas –intervino Hermione.

Harry dejó de prestarles atención y se dedicó a observar a los nuevos profesores, en Pociones, una bruja que habían presentado como Dianne Ross observaba a sus alumnos muy seria, tendría unos cincuenta años, llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño y unos grandes ojos azules que no paraban quietos; Flitwick seguía tan pequeño como siempre impartiendo Encantamientos; Minerva McGonagall, a pesar de ser la directora seguía siendo la profesora de Transformaciones; la Profesora Sinistra, de Astronomía; Firenze el centauro de Adivinación; Hagrid, de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; Binns el aburrido fantasma, de Historia de la Magia; Herbología, Pomona Sprout y la que más le interesaba: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, una tal Sarah Thomas, moviendo la cabeza vio a una mujer rubia de no más de veinticinco años, delgada y de ojos verdes, ésta sonreía a Hagrid y parecían muy entretenidos en su conversación.

El final de la cena le dio la excusa perfecta para alejar a Ron de la comida, le agarró del brazo y le arrastró hacia la puerta. Iba demasiado pendiente de arrastrarle así que no vio como se chocaba con Rose Vane, una chica del otro séptimo –un año menos-.

-Lo siento, no te había visto –se disculpó ella ruborizándose.

-No te preocupes, ha sido culpa del pesado de Ron, iba más pendiente de que se moviese que de por dónde iba –sonrió Harry.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que quería preguntarte algo –contestó con un parpadeo.

-Dime –contestó viendo como Ron se alejaba con Hermione quedando a solas con Rose.

-Pues… la verdad es que llevo fatal la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el curso pasado fue horrible en eso… y me preguntaba si, bueno, si tú me ayudarías.

-Claro, no te preocupes, además ahora que estaremos dando lo mismo me será más fácil saber por dónde va todo, tú solo búscame, ¿vale?

-Muchas gracias, Harry.

-No hay de qué, y ahora, lo siento pero tengo que irme, ya nos veremos –y despidiéndose con un gesto desapareció entre la masa de gente que salía del Gran Comedor.

Rose se quedó donde estaba feliz consigo misma, Harry le encantaba y había encontrado la excusa perfecta para conocerle bien y que pasasen tiempo juntos, igual y todo conseguía que dejase a la insufrible Weasley por ella.

Ginny había observado la escena desde una columna cerca de la puerta, y antes de perderle de vista interceptó a Harry entre la gente. Cogiéndole de la mano le llevó a una clase vacía y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Se cruzó de brazos y le miró muy seria.

-Ginny, ¿te pasa algo?

-No, Harry. Solo que me preguntaba de qué estarías hablando con esa Vane.

-¿Rose? No te preocupes, no es nada, nos hemos chocado, estábamos hablando y me ha pedido que si podía la ayudase con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras porque se le daba fatal.

-Yo que tú no me confiaría mucho con esa, además ni siquiera hemos empezado el curso, es ridículo que te pida ahora ayuda.

-Tranquila, nunca te dejaría por ella –sonrió Harry acercándose a Ginny.

Ginny seguía algo molesta, pero cuando Harry rozó sus labios con los suyos se le olvidó. Ese simple roce fue cobrando fuerza, pero unos golpes en la puerta les sobresaltaron.

-Harry, Ginny, ¿estáis ahí? –gritó Ron.

Harry miró a Ginny, pero esta negó con la cabeza, así que no contestó. Cuando escucharon las pisadas alejándose Harry se volvió hacia ella.

-Vámonos de aquí, venga, que puede entrar cualquiera.

Salieron de allí tomados de la mano en silencio y subieron las escaleras. Ahora estaban en torres diferentes por lo que se despidieron con un beso y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Después de haber estado un rato en la Sala de los Menesteres con Ron, haber hablado un poco y haberse besado, Hermione se dirigió al baño de los perfectos, murmuró la contraseña y entró. Gracias a dios no había nadie, se desnudó lentamente, abrió varios de los grifos que más le gustaban hasta que la gran bañera, que más parecía una piscina estuvo llena. En el aire había vapor, olía a jazmín y el agua estaba perfumada y cubierta de burbujas. Se metió por unas escaleras que había y se quedó allí flotando varios minutos, nadó un poco y se sentó en las escaleras aun cubierta de agua.

-Granger.

No había oído entrar a nadie, se giró y se encontró con Draco Malfoy cubierto solo con una toalla de pie detrás de ella. Como estaba en las escaleras, las burbujas, el agua y el vapor aun la tapaban asi que no pudo ver como se ruborizaba.

-Da igual, no te había visto, volveré cuando termines –dijo Malfoy con inusitada amabilidad.

-No te preocupes, yo ya me voy.

-En serio Granger, me da igual esperarme.

-Mira Malfoy, aprovecha ahora que no sé cuando saldré si me quedo.

-Granger no seas pesada, me voy.

-Malfoy.

-¿Qué?

-Esta discusión es estúpida. Te voy a decir lo que haremos, vete a ese grifo de allí –le dijo señalándole uno dorado un poco lejos- ahora, ábrelo. ¿Ves?

Del grifo habían empezado a salir vapores muy densos que nublaban la vista.

-Vale, ya está, ¿y ahora qué?

-Pensaba que eras algo más inteligente. Con esto no te veo, no me ves, nos bañamos los dos y como si el otro no estuviese, problema arreglado.

Malfoy dudó un poco, pero Hermione le escuchó quitarse la toalla y un salpicón le indicó que ya se había metido.

-¿Por qué no te has sentado con tus amigos en el expreso? –preguntó Hermione sin ocultar su curiosidad.

-¿Por qué te importa?

-De hecho, no me importa, pero tengo curiosidad.

-Bueno, digamos que he decidido cambiar. –Al escuchar esto Hermione alzó una ceja incrédula- Si, Granger, sí, va en serio. No comparto sus ideales, la mayoría son unos imbéciles, unos lameculos y otros directamente son unos psicópatas.

-Vaya, y eso de sus ideales ¿a qué te refieres?

-Mira Granger, quiero que comprendas una cosa, si yo no te soporto no es porque seas una sangre sucia, es algo que me da completamente igual, si no porque me sacas de mis casillas. La sangre nunca me ha importado, nunca he creído en la causa del Señor Tenebroso, no soy ni un asesino ni un torturador, no disfruto viendo sufrir a la gente y bueno, como los dos sabemos, ahora no soy nada asi que puedo volver a empezar, ¿no?

-No. Lo cierto es que te equivocas, tú sí que eres algo, algo que siempre serás para los que te hemos conocido y para muchos que no. Tú eres un mortífago, aunque ahora no tengas la marca, aunque no estés en Azkabán, es algo que siempre sabremos, mucha gente dudará de ti, no puedes pretender empezar de cero. La gente, sus acciones, pensamientos y palabras no desaparecen sin más. La gente se seguirá acordando de que apuntaste a Dumbledore con una varita, que tu padre era uno de los más fieles seguidores de Voldemort, que has sido durante los últimos seis años desagradable, cruel e insoportable con casi todos. Aunque realmente no pensases lo que decías, el caso es que lo decías y las cosas no se demuestran con palabras, sino con acciones. Si quieres cambiar empieza ya, y no solo de palabra, tu actitud respecto a la gente por ejemplo, nadie es inferior a ti así que no trates a la gente como si fuese porquería de los zapatos, aprende a decir las cosas a todo el mundo aunque no les soportes, sé paciente y ten respeto por las cosas y por los demás.

Tras el discurso de Hermione ninguno de los dos dijo nada, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos. Draco le dio muchas vueltas a lo que ella dijo, la escuchó salir del agua con un chapoteo, a los pocos minutos escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y cerrarse. Tenía razón. Decidió que empezaría al día siguiente, se despidió de su aura de superioridad y desprecio y salió del baño de prefectos. Era consciente de que a esa hora no debía andar por el colegio así que procuró no hacer ruido, subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso y entró en la habitación que le habían asignado. Ese año la compartía con Spinks, Bole y Derrick. No les conocía casi, eso era algo a su favor, le aseguraba que no eran mortífagos y una oportunidad para conocer gente. La habitación era espaciosa, tenía cuatro camas grandes con dosel, las colchas eran verdes y plateadas y los muebles eran elegantes. Había también cuatro cuartos de baño no muy grandes. Su cama estaba entre Bole y Derrick, se desnudó quedando en calzoncillos y se tumbó boca arriba. Tardó bastante en dormirse dándole vueltas y más vueltas a lo dicho por Granger. Tal vez a ella también debería darle una oportunidad, era comprensiva, le había escuchado, dado un buen consejo y defendido, y todo eso en el mismo día. ¡Ah! Y lo más importante, habían tenido una conversación civilizada. Con esos pensamientos se quedó dormido poco a poco.

Ron se despertó de mal humor esa mañana, había dormido mal con sueños llenos de pesadillas recordando a su hermano, la guerra y a Voldemort. Se quitó la manta y observó dormir a sus amigos. Neville roncaba tirado en la cama, Harry dormía envuelto en las sábanas y Seamus estaba quieto como un muerto con las sábanas hechas un guiñapo a los pies de la cama. Viendo que ninguno parecía tener intención de despertarse se levantó para darse una ducha. Apartó las sábanas a patadas, cogió una toalla y entró en el baño. Había una pequeña bañera, pero rechazó la idea de darse un baño y abrió la ducha. Se desnudó rápidamente pero antes de meterse se observó en el espejo del baño. Haciendo caso a su madre –gracias a la intervención de Hermione- se había cortado el pelo, había crecido más todavía y gracias al duro año al que se había sometido con Harry y Hermione estaba delgado y musculoso, sus ojos azules, después de haber superado un poco la muerte de Fred habían recuperado su brillo. Sacudiendo la cabeza se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente que salía del grifo dando una capa de vaho al espejo.

Un piso más arriba, Draco Malfoy se despertó de un salto al escuchar un grito. Abrió los ojos y movió la cabeza a los lados intentando ver de dónde provenía el grito. Había sido Derrick, quien a su lado se revolvía en sueños peleando con un enemigo invisible.

-Maldito Derrick –murmuró Draco relajándose tras el susto.

-Siempre ha sido un tío raro –explicó Bole- lleva con esas pesadillas desde hace un año y medio, siempre está callado y no sé, tío, pero siempre está serio.

Draco le miró dudando si darle su opinión –que estaba mal de la cabeza- pero prefirió ahorrársela y vestirse. Se puso una camisa blanca, la corbata verde y gris, el jersey gris oscuro del colegio con el escudo de su casa en verde y plateado, los pantalones largos, la túnica, unos calcetines oscuros y unos mocasines negros. Entró en el baño para arreglarse y dar su retoque característico, se lavó la cara, se peinó el flequillo hacia arriba conservando la raya al lado, se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa, se aflojó un poco la corbata y se echó colonia; cogió su mochila con los libros y bajó al Gran Comedor.

Pasó por la Sala Común sin saludar a nadie y atravesó varios pasillos hasta llegar abajo, era pronto y seguramente solo habría ocho o nueve personas en el Gran Comedor. La parte buena de la mesa de su curso era que poca había poca gente que se atreviese a acercarse, y los que se atrevían no eran tan madrugadores, así que se sentó solo. Había nada más dos Hufflepufs bastante feas que se fueron unos minutos después de entrar él. Cogió la jarra de té, se llenó su taza y observó sus opciones: gachas de avena, tostadas, huevos con beicon, palmeras, ensaimadas, napolitanas… No sabía que elegir, pero tras unos momentos de duda decidió que cogería la última palmera glaseada que estaba en frente de él, pero cuando alargó la mano para cogerla, alguien más rápido se la quitó. Irritado levantó la vista para ver exigir su palmera, pero se encontró con la mirada burlona de Hermione Granger, quien ante sus narices empezó a mordisquear el borde de su palmera.

Contenta de haberle molestado, Hermione cogió una taza, la llenó de leche y se sentó frente a Malfoy que aun la miraba ceñudo, al final había optado por una napolitana de crema.

-Esta palmera esta riquísima Malfoy, ¿cómo es que no te has cogido ninguna? –preguntó dispuesta a molestarle.

-Es que resulta que la obesidad femenina se va a poner de moda y algunas se adelantan a las tendencias –replicó con malicia.

-Anda, por eso solo quedaba una… Qué pena, pobres chicas. –comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Mira Granger, cállate y déjame desayunar en paz, que además la mesa es muy grande y te has tenido que sentar aquí delante a amargarme la mañana.

-No te lo creas tanto Malfoy, que no eres tan importante, lo que pasa es que aquí estaba la última palmera de la mesa. Bueno yo me voy ya que aun no he mirado mi horario –dijo dándole un último sorbo a la leche y desapareciendo por la puerta.

Draco se quedó terminando su taza de té unos minutos más hasta que empezó a llegar la gente. No entendía porque Granger estaba tan simpática con él desde que habían llegado –sin contar su discusión en el andén- aunque de todas formas le venía mucho mejor, si Granger no le veía con malos ojos probablemente el resto de gente tampoco.

Harry y Ron bajaron riendo por la escalera, después de su ducha Ron se había tranquilizado y volvía a estar contento. Harry le contaba a Ron lo de su encontronazo con Rose Vane y la reacción de Ginny.

-Ginny es muy celosa y lo sabes, no la hagas ni caso –dijo meneando la cabeza restándole importancia.

Una campana que anunciaba la hora de entrar en clase interrumpió su conversación, se levantaron y corrieron hacia su primera clase con su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hermione llegó corriendo al Aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, había estado en la biblioteca después de desayunar y no había oído el timbre, menos mal que la señora Pince la vio y la avisó, pero aun así se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde. Intentó respirar normal y llamó suavemente a la puerta, no obtuvo respuesta pero abrió de todas formas. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al comprobar que no había nadie en el aula, estaba totalmente vacía. Abrió la boca sin poder creérselo. La primera clase del año y se la perdía.


	3. Capítulo 3

Harry observaba con curiosidad a dónde les llevaría su nueva profesora, por increíble que pareciera ese día solo eran siete alumnos en clase, Ron, él, Zabinni, el cual parecía muy divertido por algo que solo él sabía, Malfoy, Bullstrode, Andrew Kirke y Natalie McDonald, dos chicos de su curso de Gryffindor. Lo que más extraño le parecía es que Hermione no estuviera, ella perdiéndose una clase, la primera del año…Miró a Ron preocupado, pero este parecía demasiado ocupado mirando el trasero de su nueva profesora mientras les guiaba por un pasillo del quinto piso.

Hermione gruñó frustrada cuando llevaba ya unos minutos sola en el aula y se sentó a esperar a que alguien apareciera. Estaba concentrada fulminando la pared con la mirada cuando unos murmullos y ruidos de pisadas la interrumpieron. Se giró justo para ver a Neville resbalarse por la velocidad a la que iba ante la puerta del aula y a Seamus intentando frenar antes de caerse encima de Neville, Hermione se levantó corriendo intentando contener una carcajada y se acercó a ayudarles.

-Auch –Neville se levantó presionándose la rodilla, parecía haberse dado ahí con el suelo, levantó la visto y se encontró con la clase vacía- Hermione, ¿dónde están todos?

-Eso me gustaría a mí saber, he llegado unos minutos tarde porque no me di cuenta de la hora pero aquí no había nadie. ¿Por qué llegáis tan tarde? –y tras fijarse en que ambos iban en pijama añadió- ¿Y qué hacéis en pijama a las nueve y veinte de la mañana un día de clase?

-Mira Hermione, no sé qué coño pasa, pero está casi toda la torre como loca en pijama buscando sus habitaciones –respondió Seamus frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó sin comprender.

Seamus la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hacia el pasillo, pero ella se soltó extrañada a coger sus cosas, luego, seguida de Neville se fueron hacia su torre.

La torre de séptimo parecía un auténtico gallinero, decenas de alumnos en pijama corrían como locos por todas partes gritándose pisos e indicaciones unos a otros, y nadie parecía entender nada. Hermione se giró para mirar a Neville buscando una explicación a tanto alboroto.

-A ver, Herms, no sé qué está pasando, esta mañana me he despertado en una habitación que no era la mía con gente que no duerme contigo en un piso y un pasillo que no es el mío, y tampoco el de ellos, hemos bajado aquí y todo el mundo estaba igual, en pijama porque nadie tenía su ropa y dando vueltas, he intentado ir a mi habitación pero no está donde debería, hay una de chicas Hufflepuff en mi pasillo, todas las habitaciones están cambiadas de sitio y los que intentan ayudar al resto indicándoles sus habitaciones solo lo complican más porque cuando a alguien le dicen dónde está, vuelven a cambiarse de sitio.

-Pero no tienen ningún sentido, ¿quién es el culpable de todo esto?

-No lo sabemos, pero creo que alguien ha ido a avisar a McGonnagall –aclaró Neville encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Todos los alumnos que residan en la torre del séptimo año, reúnanse a las 12.30 en el Gran Comedor, el resto de alumnos podrá almorzar a las 13.30! Las clases quedan suspendidas para el último curso durante el día de hoy."

La voz de la directora McGonnagall resonó por todo el colegio, Draco levantó la cabeza sorprendido al escucharlo, todos se habían detenido y se miraban confusos. Después de todo no era tan raro, para que faltase tanta gente algo tenía que haber pasado, algo interesante, tras echar un vistazo a todos se fijó en Blaise, estaba demasiado serio y le brillaban los ojos, si no le conociese diría que se estaba aguantando la risa, como si hubiera hecho alguna trastada, como aquella vez en su casa, la madre de Zabinni había organizado una gran fiesta por el cumpleaños de su prima, invitaron a los Malfoy y Blaise se dedicó a enseñar a Draco a hechizar todas las bandejas de comida para que cada vez que un invitado estirara la mano para coger algo de comida, esta se moviera sola haciendo que los invitados tuvieran que perseguirlas sin llegar a cogerlas nunca, Draco hizo una mueca, recordaba el castigo que les cayó a los dos por aquello. El caso es que Blaise volvía a tener esa cara, lo que significaba que tenía mucha pinta de que lo de McGonnagall fuera culpa suya, pero ni siquiera Blaise sería tan imbécil sabiendo el castigo que le podía caer a un exmortífago por una gorda. No, ¿verdad? Pensándolo bien… sí, seguro que sí. Draco sacudió la cabeza. Mierda. Sí, era cosa del idiota de Blaise.

-Profesora, ¿interpretamos esto como que podemos irnos? –preguntó Weasley esperanzado.

-Claro, idos, total, somos tan pocos que no íbamos a poder hacer mucho. –Respondió confusa la profesora.

Draco agarró a Zabinni del brazo y le arrastró por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una clase vacía, por el camino, Blaise cada vez se movía más, unos fuertes temblores le sacudían, al llegar, Draco le miró preocupado, pero luego vio que su amigo no temblaba por nada peligroso, lo que pasaba es que se estaba aguantando la risa desde hacía tanto rato que no podía más. Draco le miró incrédulo unos segundos.

-No me puedo creer que seas tan gilipollas, en serio tío.

Ante estas palabras y viendo la cara de Malfoy, Blaise Zabinni no aguantó más y unas fuertes carcajadas le sacudieron, Draco le miraba sin entender nada, pero Blaise seguía riéndose, pasaron cinco minutos y cada vez que él intentaba hablar para explicárselo volvían las carcajadas con la misma intensidad o incluso más, Zabinni intentó por decimoquinta vez empezar a hablar, pero las carcajadas volvieron y dio dos pasos hacia atrás tropezando con una silla, que tiró al suelo, antes de caer intentó agarrarse a una mesa para sujetarse, pero se cayó con la mesa encima ante los ojos de Draco que le miraban alucinados.

-Creo que voy a llevarte a la enfermería como no te pares de reír de una maldita vez.

Blaise siguió riéndose tirado en el suelo más de veinte minutos. Draco tenía paciencia, pero no tanta. Le miró ladeando la cabeza y sonrió con una mirada burlona.

-Muy bien Blaise. –Murmuró con voz peligrosa- ¡_Petrificus totallus! ¡Levicorpus! _

Madame Pomfrey tarareaba una canción muggle mientras ordenaba concentrada las pociones que le había dado la nueva profesora de Pociones. Bendita Dianne Ross, en comparación con Severus parecía una santa. A él siempre le tenía que estar persiguiendo por lo menos durante una semana para que le diera las pociones para reponer en la enfermería, en cambio la nueva profesora se los había traído voluntariamente esa mañana. Le había parecido una mujer excelente, además de que le había prometido reponerle todas cada primero de mes y que se pasaría de vez en cuando para comprobar si necesitaba algo. Una ráfaga de viento se coló por una ventana y Madame Pomfrey se arrebujó en su bata, de repente se abrió la puerta de la enfermería y apareció Draco Malfoy, diez segundos después se escuchó un tremendo golpe en la puerta, Madame Pomfrey dio un salto, pero Malfoy parecía curiosamente divertido.

-Buenos días, Madame Pomfrey. –Saludó Malfoy educadamente.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿qué ha sido ese…

-Oh, disculpe, casi me olvido –Draco sacudió la varita y Blaise Zabinni apareció de detrás de la puerta, curiosamente levitando y bocabajo- creo que iba a preguntarme por el golpe de antes, ha sido solo un error de cálculo, Blaise ha tenido un pequeño encontronazo con la puerta.

Madame Pomfrey observó a Zabinni horrorizada, el pobre estaba inmóvil, bocabajo y después del golpe le sangraba profusamente la nariz.

-Señor Malfoy, haga el favor de explicarme qué le pasa a Blaise Zabinni, ¿y por qué está petrificado? –preguntó Madame Pomfrey sin entender nada.

Draco se acercó a la camilla en frente de donde estaba Madame Pomfrey, apoyó las manos en la cama teatralmente y la miró con fingida inocencia.

-Estaba con mi gran amigo Blaise después de que la directora anunciara que se acababan las clases por hoy, entonces no sé por qué Blaise ha tenido un pequeño problema y ha estado una media hora sin parar de reírse, yo ya le había avisado de que le traería como no parase, se ha caído al suelo y se ha tirado una mesa encima y he creído oportuno intervenir por si se había tomado algo o le habían hechizado.

-Señor Malfoy ¿le parece que petrificarle, traerle hasta aquí bocabajo y golpearle contra una puerta es la mejor forma de ayudarle? Despetrifíquele inmediatamente y bájele de ahí.

Con un movimiento de varita, Draco le bajó a varios metros y antes de despetrificarle Draco le guiñó un ojo. Una vez libre, Zabinni empezó a temblar de ira, estaba tan enfadado que le dio un tic en el ojo.

-Tu… ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO TE CREES QUE HACES! ¡ERES UN GILIPOLLAS MALFOY! ¡TE JURO QUE YO NO SÉ QUÉ COJONES TIENES EN LA CABEZA!¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE SE TE OCURRA TOCARME TE ASEGURO QUE TE VOY A CORTAR LOS…!

-¡Señor Zabinni! –gritó Madame Pomfrey escandalizada interrumpiéndole.

-Verá, señorita, este imbécil me ha petrificado y me ha tenido un cuarto de hora bocabajo y me ha estampado contra una jodida puerta solo por reírme ¿lo ve usted normal?

-Miren, no pienso discutir con ninguno de ustedes, señor Zabinni, usted tómese esto –dijo tendiéndole una poción- con esto su sangre bajará de su cabeza y le dejará de sangrar la nariz. Ahora mismo pueden largarse de aquí a no ser que quieran que les baje unos cuantos puntos por insensatos.

Draco y Blaise salieron de la enfermería, uno riéndose y el otro reprimiendo sus ganas de asesinar a su amigo. Madame Pomfrey suspiró tranquila una vez que se fueron. Esos alumnos conseguirían que le salieran aun más canas, incluso los de séptimo eran solo unos críos, ya el primer día de curso y venían con esas tontas peleas.

Fuera de la enfermería Malfoy intentaba calmar a Zabinni, quien se acercaba a él con la varita levantada.

-Vamos Blaise, reconoce que te lo merecías.

-Así no lo arreglas, Malfoy… Aunque pensándolo mejor, tienes razón –contestó Blaise guardando la varita, ya se vengaría cuando le pillase desprevenido.

Draco alzó una ceja incrédulo, no era propio de Zabinni que le perdonase así como así. Tendría que tener cuidado con él, seguramente intentaría vengarse después.

-Bueno, entonces ¿piensas contarme lo que has hecho? –preguntó Malfoy con curiosidad.

-Ya lo verás… -contestó Zabinni con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Harry había decidido ir a recoger a Ginny de su clase de Encantamientos para acompañarla a la siguiente después de que Ron se fuera a practicar quidditch. Se apoyó en la pared de en frente a la puerta esperando a que Ginny saliese, después de unos minutos se cruzó de brazos y empezó a mirar por la ventana que había a su lado. La gente empezó a salir, varias chicas se juntaban en corritos a cotillear y se apelotonaban en la puerta impidiendo el paso del resto. Unas chicas se quedaron al lado de la puerta mirándole sin disimulo alguno, de vez en cuando, cada vez que él las miraba escuchaba risitas tontas. Harry giró la cabeza incómodo, le ponían nervioso. Justo en ese momento una cabeza pelirroja se asomó a la puerta para ver qué pasaba fuera, el porqué de esas risitas tontas cruzó su mirada ver con la de ella. Ginny sintió la misma atracción que sentía cada vez que lo veía, lo tocaba o estaba cerca de él. Harry sonrió contento al verla, Ginny salió precipitadamente y se tiró a sus brazos, lo que provocó varios gruñidos y miradas envidiosas de las demás chicas, Ginny disfrutaba interiormente torturando a esas estúpidas que babeaban por Harry. Su Harry. Su novio.

-Harry, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes clase? –preguntó extrañada.

-Pues la verdad es que no, ¿no has oído a McGonnagall? –dijo Harry mientras le cogía la mochila y se la colgaba él.

-Te das cuenta de que puedo llevarla yo sola, ¿no? Es que estábamos practicando unos cuantos hechizos muy ruidosos y no se oía nada.

-Lo sé, pero me gusta llevártela, además no tengo que llevar la mía. Si te digo la verdad no tengo ni idea de qué pasa, pero debe de ser algo importante porque nos han dejado durante todo el día sin clase y a las doce y media McGonnagall quiere hablar con nosotros.

Ginny se encogió de hombros, ya se enteraría más tarde. Mientras iban hacia los invernaderos cogió la mano de Harry arrancándole una sonrisa.

Hermione iba sola de un pasillo a otro intentando encontrar su habitación, quedaba un poco más de una hora para ir al Gran Comedor, y necesitaba dejar la mochila si no la iba a necesitar. A su alrededor estaba bastante tranquilo, una chica de Hufflepuff iba delante de ella buscando también su habitación. Después de un rato, Hermione se encogió de hombros, y dándose por vencida decidió irse un rato a la biblioteca.

La señora Pince levantó la vista cuando entró Hermione y gruñó algo así como "no quiero oír ni un ruido". Hermione adentró en una de sus secciones favoritas, solo tenía novelas. Le encantaba porque ahí sí que no había ninguna diferencia con las novelas muggles que tanto le gustaban, entre libros y escritores no era diferente, se podía evadir indefinidamente con un buen libro. Prefería las novelas románticas, pero le encantaban las de misterio, las de aventura, bueno, le gustaban casi todas en realidad.

Paseó la vista por los primeros libros del estante, se concentró y pasó rozando varios títulos que había leído más de una vez durante todos esos años. Esa sección estaba bastante escondida, lo suficientemente perdida como para que no se escucharan los molestos gruñidos de la señora Pince. Hermione siguió paseando leyendo y ojeando algunos libros que iban llamando su atención. Se sorprendió al comprobar que había también libros muggles, realmente no tenía ni idea de que tuvieran esos libros allí. Encontró varios libros que tenían buena pinta y entre esos decidió llevarse tres, como tenía la mochila podía llevarlos todos. Iba a darse la vuelta para intentar salir del laberinto en el que se había metido pero un ruido la detuvo. Aguzó el oído pero no distinguía qué era. Se acercó poco a poco al lugar de donde procedía el sonido, sin hacer ruido. No estaba asustada, era una biblioteca, pero tenía bastante curiosidad por ver quién más aparte de ella prefería perderse en la biblioteca antes que hacer cualquier otra cosa. Al llegar a final del pasillo frunció el ceño molesta, había una estantería que le impedía el paso. Probó por el otro lado pero tampoco podía pasar de allí. Era la primera vez que aquello le pasaba, la biblioteca de Hogwarts, que ella supiera, no tenía fin. Probó con varios hechizos hasta que se le ocurrió probar a mirar a través de la estantería.

Estuvo a punto de dejar escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, pero la reprimió. Theodore Nott pasaba tranquilamente las páginas de un libro sentado en una butaca, detrás de él había tres pilas de libros, Hermione supuso que unos eran los que había leído y el otro los que le faltaban. Alzó una ceja mientras pensaba en qué podía estar haciendo ahí Nott, según había oído é no había vuelto ese año a estudiar a Hogwarts, y de todas formas tampoco le había visto esa mañana ni el día anterior. Avanzó silenciosamente unos pasos para verle mejor, podía estar equivocándose de persona. No. Era Nott sin ninguna duda. Theodore alzó la vista hacia donde estaba ella como si hubiera escuchado algo, Hermione se quedó muy quieta, y unos segundos después Nott volvió a su lectura. Hermione se separó lentamente de la estantería y salió ensimismada de la biblioteca.

En el despacho de la directora, la profesora McGonnagall daba vueltas una y otra vez a lo ocurrido esa mañana. Severus Snape la observaba con su constante cara de repugnancia desde uno de los cuadros, mientras Albus Dumbledore se acariciaba la barba pensativo desde otro.

-Minerva, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora? –preguntó Dumbledore curioso.

-Lo cierto es que no lo sé, no tengo ni idea de quién es el culpable, pero realmente no sé si es lo más importante, cualquier alumno podría haberse atrevido y deberíamos poner un castigo ejemplar para que a nadie se le vuelva a ocurrir nada parecido.

-Coincido totalmente contigo Minerva, seguro que ha sido Potter o Weasley o el inútil de Longbottom o…

-Severus, por favor. Minerva, tengo una idea maravillosa. –Interrumpió Dumbledore.

La directora McGonnagall le miró con interés a la espera de escuchar su idea. Albus le expuso su plan, lo que le arrancó una carcajada burlona a Snape y le dieron a ella en qué pensar. Podría funcionar…

_Sé que he tardado una barbaridad en actualizar, pero con todo esto de las Navidades no he tenido ni un poco de tiempo. Este capítulo es bastante corto y un poco porquería pero lo he hecho lo antes que he podido, lo siento mucho._

_Poned reviews de todas formas si os gusta ;)_

_Feliz año 2012, Simerat._


	4. Capítulo 4

Lavender salió del castillo dispuesta a encontrarse "casualmente" con Ron, había escuchado que estaba solo en los campos de quidditch y no tenía ninguna intención de perder la oportunidad de confundirle un poco. Su Ro-Ro no podía estar con la aburrida sabelotodo, no era natural, Ron era dulce, gracioso, apasionado, muy mono, suyo… Sí, definitivamente no podía permitirlo, Hermione Granger no se lo quitaría.

Andaba rápidamente sin fijarse en lo que había a su alrededor, los demás alumnos de su curso disfrutaban de ese inusual día de calma en el colegio intentando quedarse con algo del sol que había ese día, bueno, al menos los que tenían la suerte de no estar en pijama buscando su habitación o de tener algún amigo de menos edad que le prestase algo de ropa. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Draco Malfoy y a Blaise Zabinni paseando, el último, riéndose bastante alto. Lavender ralentizó el paso para observarle mejor, al parecer el verano se había portado muy bien con él, estaba muy moreno, llevaba el pelo algo más corto de lo normal y sus ojos verdes resaltaban contra el tono de su piel, y qué espalda… Lavender sacudió la cabeza y se puso otra vez en marcha, tenía que encontrar a Ron.

Ron estaba parado en el aire observando el paisaje a su alrededor cuando vio una figura aproximándose hacia el campo, a medida que bajaba se dio cuenta de que era una chica. De pelo moreno. Sin uniforme. Guapa. Lavender. Ron alzó las cejas sorprendido, no habían hablado mucho últimamente.

-Hola, Lavender. Veo que has tenido la mala suerte de despertarte donde no era, no llevas el uniforme. –sonrió amistosamente.

-Vaya Ron, estaba buscando a Hermione, ¿no sabrás por casualidad dónde está? –preguntó inocentemente.

-Pues la verdad es que no lo sé, no la he visto desde ayer –contestó rascándose la cabeza.

-Oh, ¿habéis discutido o algo?

-Que va, Herms es así, vive en su propio mundo. Bueno, ¿y tú qué tal estás? ¿Tenemos a una mujer lobo por aquí?

-No, no, para nada, al final, con las pociones que me tomo lo único que debería preocuparos será mi mal humor los días de luna llena.

-Já, eso está bien, no me gustaría verte andar peluda comiendo gente cada vez que haya luna llena.

-Oye, ¿te importa que nos sentemos? Estoy algo cansada.

-Lo siento Lavender, pero deberíamos ir ya al Gran Comedor, luego hablamos.

Ron se dio la vuelta y se encaminó al colegio, se giró y le pareció ver a Lavender frunciendo el ceño, pero en cuanto ella vio que le miraba, sonrió con coquetería. Mientras andaba hacia el colegio se dio cuenta de que en cierta forma, aún flirteaba con Lavender más de lo que debería ahora que tenía novia, pero esa chica aún le removía algo en su interior, y esa sonrisa coqueta que siempre ponía, su forma de sacar tema de conversación de cualquier parte… Y desde luego, era mucho más cariñosa y atenta que Hermione. De cualquier manera, Hermione era su novia, y seguramente Lavender no sentiría ya nada por él a esas alturas.

Lavender pateó el suelo furiosa. Ese idiota de Ron la había dejado allí sola antes de poder siquiera insinuársele un poco, seguro que habría quedado con Hermione, otra idiota.

-Vaya Brown, ¿nos hemos levantado hoy con el pie izquierdo?

Una voz la sobresaltó, Blaise Zabinni se acercaba con las manos en los bolsillos, esta vez sin Malfoy. Vio como la miraba de arriba abajo descaradamente.

-Zabinni, ¿querías algo?

-No, en realidad pasaba por aquí y te he visto pegándote con el suelo nada más darse la vuelta la comadreja. Oh, no me digas que aún estás enamorada de él –se horrorizó teatralmente- qué desperdicio.

Lavender simplemente se rió sin nada más inteligente que contestar. Zabinni la miró confuso, esperaba una respuesta algo más creativa que eso, al parecer Brown era tan tonta como decían todos, serviría solo para cotillear y tener sexo.

Le profesora McGonnagall bajó tranquila las escaleras, nadie se atrevería a hacer semejante travesura nunca más. Abrió las puertas del Gran Comedor y todo quedó en silencio, había una sola mesa en el centro, había alumnos en pijama, unos pocos en uniforme y el resto con ropa muggle prestada, pero todos tenían la misma cara de expectación. Subió muy seria las escaleras hasta llegar a la mesa de los profesores, no se sentó, espero unos segundos antes de empezar a hablar y frunció el ceño.

-Alumnos de séptimo, como bien se habrán dado cuenta, alguien, aún no sabemos bien quién, ha tenido la desfachatez de cambiar de sitio las habitaciones de vuestra torre y de imposibilitar su recuperación, el profesor Flitwick está trabajando en un contra hechizo. Antes de castigarles a todos, doy un minuto para que el culpable salga por voluntad propia para evitar un castigo a todos sus compañeros –todo el mundo se quedó en silencio esperando al culpable, pasaron los segundos, y como McGonnagall esperaba, nadie levantó la mano- Bien. Supongo que era de esperar, por lo tanto, les explicaré lo que les espera a todos el resto del curso. Como bien saben, hasta ahora las habitaciones siempre han sido de cuatro personas, todas de la misma casa, pues bien, ahora serán de dos –los alumnos sonrieron emocionados por la idea- pero habrá una ligera diferencia, puesto que el culpable considera que puede molestar y culpar a todos sus compañeros, uniéndoles así, ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo con las habitaciones? A partir de hoy, las habitaciones compartidas tendrán miembros de distinta casa, así, leones, serpientes, águilas y tejones aprenderéis a convivir juntos. Ahora, cuando salgan, podrán comprobar que las habitaciones estarán en sus nuevos sitios, hay un listado en la puerta de la torre con indicaciones sobre dónde se encuentra cada habitación, antes de salir, os será entregado un papel con el número de habitación, una vez que lleguen a la suya, se encontrarán con sus cosas y con un nuevo compañero. Mucha suerte.

Todos se quedaron en silencio observando salir a su nueva directora, una vez que se cerró la puerta, el caos estalló, todos se quejaban a voz en grito, discutían unos con otros tratando de hallar al culpable, al parecer, nadie lo sabía, Malfoy le propinó un puñetazo a Blaise que por suerte nadie vio, él no lo devolvió sabedor de que se lo merecía y de que tenía suerte de ser amigo de Draco y que no le hubiera delatado.

Hermione observó a Ron intrigada, éste parecía en estado de shock, no había dicho ni una palabra todavía, cosa rara en él, poco a poco, fue cogiendo color, primero dejó de estar pálido como siempre, luego algo sonrosado, luego colorado, luego rojo, luego granate, luego le subió el color por la frente quedando tan rojo como su pelo, entonces empezó a gritar y a despotricar contra todo el mundo. Hermione se quedó mirando durante tres segundos, luego decidió que no le interesaba y se levantó a ver qué habitación tenía. Se acercó andando tranquilamente y cogió un papelito de dentro de una urna. Habitación 29. Se encogió de hombros y fue andando hasta su torre, la habitación estaba en el último piso.

Luna Lovegood esperaba a su nueva compañera sentada encima de una de las camas de la habitación que le había tocado. Era un cuarto bastante grande con dos escritorios muy cómodos debajo de un ventanal con unas vistas muy bonitas desde las que se veía el lago casi entero, estaba en el último piso, así que era una suerte que no sufriera nada de vértigo. Se quedó mirando fijamente el marco de la puerta esperando ver algún pimpyluk curioso que intentara colarse en su habitación, pero no aparecía ninguno. Había dos cómodas camas en el centro de la habitación pegadas a la pared, las dos tenían los mismos colores, sin distinción por casas, era todo blanco, lo que le deba un toque acogedor con la decoración de madera del resto del cuarto. También tenían un baño bastante grande con una gran bañera y una ducha, con estantes y un armarito debajo del lavabo.

Hermione, después de mucha vuelta por fin encontró la condenada puerta de su habitación ¡la última del último piso! Por Merlín, ni que quisieran aislarla. Se debatió unos segundos entre llamar o no llamar, pero qué demonios, era su habitación, no necesitaba llamar para entrar. Abrió la puerta suavemente para no asustar a quien hubiera dentro, su alegría fue inmensa cuando vio a Luna mirando la puerta sin verla, perdida como siempre en su mundo, metida en su pompa.

-¡Luna! –exclamó sonriente.

-Hola Hermione, qué suerte que te haya tocado conmigo, ¿qué cama prefieres? –preguntó con la mirada soñadora.

-No me importa, la que menos quieras tú.

-Vale, mejor quédate tú con esa, me ha parecido ver unos pequeños kimpycus debajo de la cama y, no sé, desde pequeña hacían que tuviera pesadillas, pero no creo que a ti te afecten, si no, podemos quedarnos una tarde cazándolos, ya sé, podríamos pedir al señor Filch, que estaría encantado de ayudarnos, claro…

Luna siguió hablando, pero Hermione realmente no la estaba escuchando, miraba encantada la habitación, era más o menos igual de grande que la anterior, pero esta era solo para ellas, con dos escritorios estupendos, dos camas grandes y un baño que según lo que se veía por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta estaba muy bien.

En otra habitación, tuvieron que poner un hechizo insonorizador para que no escucharan sus gritos por todo el castillo. Draco Malfoy y Ronald Weasley iban a ser compañeros de habitación. Nada más encontrarse se pelearon por abrir la puerta, por pasar primero, luego por la cama, después por el escritorio que querían, luego los turnos de ducha, más tarde discutieron y se gritaron por lo idiotas que se consideraban el uno al otro, luego se gruñeron lo mucho que se odiaban, y terminaron los dos tan cansados de haberse estado gritando más de dos horas y media que, afónicos, decidieron salir los dos de la habitación para despejarse y no verse la cara.

-¡HARRY! ¡HARRY!

Harry se giró al escuchar a alguien que le llamaba con gritos desesperados, no le sorprendió ver a Ron a varios metros de distancia corriendo mientras le llamaba, esperó pacientemente a que llegara y le contara la sorprendente noticia que traería esta vez, la última vez que le vio tan colorado les dijo a sus padres que salía con Hermione.

-Harry, voy a asesinar al imbécil mortífago hurón oxigenado idiota gilipollas capullo…

-Ron, Ron, relaja, ¿qué te ha hecho Malfoy esta vez? –preguntó curioso.

-¡Ese gilipollas es mi nuevo compañero de habitación!

Al escuchar eso Harry no pudo más que reírse viendo la cara de desesperación de su amigo, el pobre cada vez iba poniéndose de un color, su cara era un poema.

-¿¡Te parece gracioso! ¿¡Tú eres idiota! Espera, ¿quién te ha tocado a ti?

-Pues la verdad, te va a sorprender, pero no es tan mal tío, tiene sus cosas, pero no me parece ni peligroso ni nada…

-Harry, ¿no estarás hablando bien de un Slytherin, verdad? –preguntó Ron entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bueno Ron, tampoco exageres, que sigue siendo idiota, pero Zabinni no está tan mal…

-¿Qué te ha hecho? Harry, ¿no habrás tomado nada que te haya dado él?

-Ron, que no soy idiota, te digo que no ha estado tan mal, en serio, verás, te cuento.

»Mira, iba por el pasillo pensando en quién podría tocarme y rezando porque no fuera nadie muy raro, entré en la habitación y, a simple vista, no vi a nadie, entonces me puse a ordenar las cosas y a meterlas en uno de los armarios, cuando de repente, sale Zabinni de la ducha solo con una toalla. Te puedes imaginar la cara que se me quedó, yo pensaba que no había nadie, y bueno, llegas a oír el grito que pegó y te descojonas.

-¡POTTER! ¡Cómo se te pase por la cabeza mirarme otra vez de arriba abajo te reviento, que puedo machacarte sin que se me caiga la toalla!

-Zabinni, definitivamente tú eres imbécil, ya te gustaría a ti.

-Claro, Potter, no sueño con otra cosa, por favor, cuando tengas un rato libre, azótame.

Harry se le quedó mirando incapaz de creerse lo que estaba escuchando, que sabía perfectamente que Zabinni le estaba vacilando, pero él se esperaba algo así como tener que pelearse con él, no escucharle bromear.

-Verás, Potter, como comprenderás, si tengo que aguantar tu gigantesco ego en mi habitación durante el resto del curso, no pretendo pasarme el día discutiendo, así que tú no me molestas, yo no te molesto y bueno, podemos hacer el idiota de vez en cuando, pero no esperes que saque la varita porque me veas en toalla, es más, tengo intención de salir así cada vez que me apetezca, así que no insistas.

Y con estas, no nos hemos llevado tan mal al final, de hecho, aunque sea idiota, no le odio«.

Ron abrió la boca sin poder creerse lo que su amigo le decía. Le habían abducido. Hechizado. Controlado. Matado. ¿Si no? IMPOSIBLE.

…..

_Lo siento muchísimo, como siempre, tardo una eternidad en actualizar, lo sé, soy un desastre. Agradezco muchísimo vuestros reviews, vuestras críticas y todo, aunque no tenga casi jaaja, bueno, un besoo._

_Simerat!_


End file.
